Une Aventure Divine
by Rubeale
Summary: [Crack!fic sur la web-série Aventure] Et si nos quatre aventuriers étaient des réincarnations de Dieux véritables?


**Disclaimer:** Le monde d'Aventure est possédé par Mahyar, et les personnages de Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin sont respectivement possédés par Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Bob, et Seb du Grenier. L'histoire suivante, par contre, est à moi ! Et je ne gagne aucun argent avec, accessoirement.

Cet OS est une crack!fic, à ne pas prendre au sérieux du tout!

* * *

L'Artefact était brillant, et dégageait une douce chaleur. Fasciné, le mâle tendit lentement sa main vers l'objet, pour se finir par se saisir de lui. Au moment exact où le contact se fit, sa vision s'emplit d'une lumière dorée aveuglante, supérieure à celle de mille étoiles. La souffrance du mâle ne se termina que lorsque celui-ci sombra dans l'inconscience.

La Pierre était lisse et ronde, et sentait bon la terre. Intrigué, le mâle posa ses outils et s'approcha d'elle. Au moment même où il arriva à moins de deux pas d'elle, elle explosa et lança dans toutes les directions de minuscules éclats. Ceux-ci percèrent la peau du mâle, et il se senti brûler de l'intérieur, d'une chaleur supérieure à toutes celles existantes. Son tourment pris fin quand il perdit tout conscience du monde l'entourant, et sombra dans une merveilleuse inconscience.

L'Artefact était pur et d'une douce fraîcheur. Curieux, le mâle prit un bâton et tenta de toucher l'Artefact. Au moment précis où le contact s'établit, il ressentit un froid intense et glacial le pénétrer, encore plus froid que l'espace lui-même. Le mâle se sentit geler vif, et sa douleur ne s'apaisa que lorsqu'il se réfugia dans les tréfonds de son esprit, à l'abri des maux du monde extérieur.

La Pierre était inégale et sauvage. Enchanté, le mâle s'approcha doucement d'elle. Au moment où il parvint à moins de deux pas d'elle, elle laissa échapper toute la fureur et la sauvagerie du monde. Les ténèbres les plus profondes pénétrèrent sa vision, et sa torture ne prit fin que quand il lâcha prise et s'abandonna aux abysses.

* * *

Théo regarda ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, un peu de repos après toutes ces histoires ! Mais tout était terminé maintenant, et ils avaient profité de la présence d'une clairière traversée par un cours d'eau pour se détendre le plus possible.

« Hey, Théo ? »l'interpella Bob.

« Hmm ? »

« Match d'entraînement ? » proposa le pyromage.

« Pff, comme si tu pouvais me battre ! » rétorqua le paladin.

« Hey ! J'ai énormément progressé depuis le début de cette aventure, j'te signale ! » répliqua le demi-diable.

« Du moment que ça ne se finit pas comme l'Incident de la Loutre Fumante... » répondit le paladin.

« C'était un accident ! »hurlèrent Shin, Bob et Grunlek. « On ne sait même pas exactement ce qui s'est passé après l'avoir mangé, cette loutre, alors... » précisa le nain.

« Bref, on avait dit qu'on en reparlerai pas. » fini Théo.

Effectivement, cet incident mémorable avait pour particularité qu'aucun des Aventuriers ne savaient exactement ce qui s'était passé. Seul le résultat était connu : l'apparition de deux enfants, ressemblant étrangement à Grunlek, qui avaient été nommés Mojito pour le garçon et Cookie pour sa jumelle. Et, bien qu'ils n'en parlaient pas, certains se souvenaient aussi de contacts physiques intenses, mais ces brèves mémoires se perdaient dans les brumes entourant le reste de cet incident.

En attendant, Bob et Théo s'étaient mis face-à-face. Sans un mot, le paladin s'élança en avant, espérant ainsi surprendre son adversaire. Plus rapide que le 33 tonnes en armure qui lui fonçait dessus, Bob s'était décalé et se concentrait sur un sort spécifique, qu'il avait récemment développé et qu'il souhaitait tester en combat. Ce que Bob ignorait, c'était que sort avait aussi été développé par une autre personne, dans un univers parallèle à celui-ci, et qu'il avait été établit que la moindre erreur lors du lancement du sort résultait en des problèmes mémoriels plus ou moins importants… A cet instant, le paladin feinta le pyromage, et effectua une action qu'il avait voulu tester depuis longtemps : il lança son épée en direction de Bob, ignora Shin (''Cronch !'') et Grunlek (''Ça va mal se finir…''), et… se fit projeter violemment en arrière par une énorme explosion dont la source était bien entendu Bob, qui avait raté son sort.

Bob, touché lui aussi par cette explosion, se mit à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Des souvenirs affluaient, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais qui, en même temps, l'étaient ? Cela n'a aucun sens, se dit le pyromage. Je sais que je loupe mes sorts de temps en temps mais là… oh ma tête !

En vérité, Bob n'était pas le seul à acquérir de nouveaux souvenirs. Théo, Shin, Grunlek et Eden étaient, eux aussi, en train de gémir de douleur. Les seuls non affectés étaient les jumeaux Cookies et Mojitos, qui faisaient la sieste.

Après quelques minutes, la douleur diminua grandement, et les souvenirs commencèrent à être mieux assimilés par leurs hôtes. Le sort de Bob avait brisé en eux une barrière mentale, retenant les souvenirs de leur incarnation précédente. Et avec ces souvenirs, revenaient aussi l'aura et les pouvoirs qui étaient les leurs…

« T'as couché avec un CHEVAL ?! »

Shin, Grunlek et Bob se tournèrent vers Théo, qui venait de crier cela à Bob.

Théo venait juste de retrouver à quelle aura celle de Bob lui avait fait penser. Et de fil en aiguille, ses souvenirs lui avait rejoué une scène mémorable, impliquant son frère, une blague et un étalon.

« ...De toute ma vie c'est ça que tu as retenu ? » demanda Bob.

« Mais tu as eu un ENFANT de cette union ! »

« Et ? Très peu de mes enfants ont une apparence dite normale, je te signale ! »grimaça Bob, qui voulait à ce moment-là juste retrouver sa progéniture.

« Hé ho ! De quoi vous parlez, là ? », s'écria Shin, qui se sentait un peu perdu, entre cette conversation et les souvenir qu'il avait retrouvé.

« Vous avez dû le sentir aussi, non ?, commença Bob. Des nouveaux souvenirs, qui viennent en fait de notre vie précédente. Théo et moi étions frères adoptifs, et nos noms étaient Thor et Loki . Nous étions des Dieux, des Immortels. Il est le Dieu des orages, du tonnerre et de la foudre. Moi, ma spécialité c'est le feu et la magie. »finit le Dieu du Feu.

« Ha. »firent Shin et Grunlek. Leurs amis étaient des dieux ? D'un autre panthéon, qui plus est ?!

« Dans ce cas… J'étais appelé Héphaistos, Dieu des Forgerons, et si je ne me trompe pas Shin est en fait mon oncle, Poséidon, le Dieu des Océans et des Chevaux. » A ces mots, Shin, ou plutôt Poséidon, acquiesca.

Ce fut au tour de Bob et de Théo d'être abasourdis. Leurs amis aussi étaient des dieux ?! Ce silence momentané fut néanmoins brisé très rapidement par Shin.

« T'aurais pas pu foirer ton sort plus tôt, Bob ?! »

« Pardon ?! »

« On a retrouvé tous nos pouvoirs, là. Considérant tout ce qu'on a vécu avant, avec les araignées les gemmes de pouvoirs et le reste, avoir nos pouvoirs complets nous aurait grandement facilité la tâche ! »''Et j'aurai pu manger plus de pomme'', continua-t-il dans sa tête.

« Cette question est ridicule, je n'aurais pas pu prévoir ce résultat dans des circonstances normales, il aurait fallu que l'on sache que ce n'était pas notre première vie! Et nous n'avions aucun moyen de le savoir ! »argumenta Bob, le Dieu nordique du Feu.

« ...Pas faux. » reconnu Shin.

« Hmmm...Je pense à quelque chose, là. »commença Théo, Dieu du Tonnerre. « Tu pourrais utiliser un sort de diagnostic sur nous, Loki ? Depuis l'Incident de la Loutre Fumante, Grunlek, enfin, Héphaistos, a de violentes migraines et il a vomi plusieurs fois. Si c'est contagieux, mieux vaudrait le savoir maintenant. »

A peine Théo avait-il fini de prononcer ces mots que Bob commença à pâlir. Si son pressentiment était correct… Oh bon sang non, par Odin, fasse qu'il ai tort ! Il lança son sort sur Grunlek et les résultats ne se firent pas attendre.

« Grunlek…. » commença le Dieu du Feu et de la Magie.

« Oui ? Il y a un problème ? J'ai attrapé quelque chose ? »

« Ça, pour avoir attrapé quelque chose… Je ne peux pas te le dire doucement : tu es enceint. »

Grunlek eu une réaction tout à fait digne : il ne cria pas, ne nia pas cette affirmation, il … se contenta de tomber dans les pommes.

« … J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que l'enfant avait trois pères. Petite nature. » finit le pyromage.

« Loki ! »

« Oh et ne commence pas à crier Théo, tu es enceint toi aussi »

'Blonk', fit le paladin en tombant évanoui par terre.

En voyant Bob se tourner vers lui, Shin commença à craindre le pire.

« Je suis enceint moi aussi, c'est ça ? »

« Non, toi, tu es le père de Cookie. »

Après une rapide gymnastique mental, Shin en déduit que : Grunlek était père de Cookie et Mojito, lui-même était le père de Cookie, ce qui signifiait… qu'il avait couché avec Grunlek, son neveu. Après avoir atteint cette conclusion, son cerveau déclara que 'Trop, c'est trop', et il partit rejoindre ses compagnons au pays des Merveilles avec un 'Plonk' retentissant.

Bob regarda ses trois compagnons, tous par terre.

« Franchement, je vois pas de quoi ils se plaignent. C'est génial les enfants ! Les miens sont la meilleure chose qui me soient jamais arrivée, même si mon premier est un loup géant, mon second est un serpent géant, ma troisième est la reine des mortes… Bon d'accord leur apparence est un peu inhabituelle, et alors ! … Remarque, heureusement que je maîtrise bien la magie sinon j'aurais souffert pour l'accouchement, moi. »

Sur ces mots, Bob décida tout simplement de faire une petite sieste en attendant que ses amis se réveillent. Ils pourraient discuter de tout ceci quand ils ne seront plus endormis.

* * *

Loin, très loin d'ici….

Une figure habillée de noire soupira. La récupération des souvenirs s'était mieux passée, cette fois-ci. Les âmes des quatre dieux lui avaient été temporairement confiées, afin de vivre de nouvelles aventures. Malheureusement, trois fois déjà les dieux avaient récupéré leurs souvenirs de manière… inadéquate et extrêmement destructive, et à chaque fois Mahyar avait dû inverser le cours du temps pour empêcher que cela n'arrive.

« Au moins cette fois-ci on ne dirait pas qu'une bombe atomique est tombée sur le cratère », se dit le Dieu du Destin, tout en jouant avec ses dés. « Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire après ? »

* * *

Auteur: ...Y aura pas de suite, je pense. J'ai besoin d'un minimum de santé mentale, moi.


End file.
